


It's learning from a distance

by hamsterdamnster



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Manipulating, Murder, Panic Attacks, Slight Smut, Suicide, Unrequited Love, Yandere, detective shit, disturbing imagery, implied sex, it'll pick up soon, so much filler i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterdamnster/pseuds/hamsterdamnster
Summary: What happens to the heart when it's in love? Why it becomes obsessed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yandere Patton idea belongs to layla_loves_cake8 on Instagram! Check them out, they make amazing edits!
> 
> If there is any spelling or grammar mistakes in any of the chapters let me know! I'm very bad at proof reading.

One petal fell to the ground as Patton counted it. 

Virgil, Roman, me. Virgil, Roman, me. 

He had blankets over his shoulders as he counted in his room. His room was not helping the situation at hand. It was making his emotions more heightened, as usual. Though, this was far more dangerous. 

Virgil, Roman, me. Virgil, Roman, me. Patton smiled everytime he heard the word 'me', his heart racing and butterflies appearing in his stomach. However, he frowned whenever it landed on Virgil or Roman' name. Patton had lighten a few candles earlier that day. He could smell the wax burning, could hear it drippng. It had a lovely vanilla scent that made him smile. He giggled when a petal landed on his name. 

Logan sat in his room with Virgil. The two had grown in comfort with each other. They rarely talked in these chill out sessions, they usual read or played video games together. However when they do start talking they could never stop. They would talk about everything; Conspircy theories, authors, music, space and so much more. Today they were playing a video game, Super Mario Bros. Virgil was Mario and Logan was Luigi. Logan swerved through the levels with ease using logic and down right common sense to get through it, while Virgil got through the levels well because he had experience. Virgil cursed as he almost got hit by a Goomba. Logan laughed which made Virgil laugh. Logan was his best friend, it made him happy to see him happy, which lead to the conversation he wanted to have with him.

“So when are you going to ask him out?” Virgil asked Logan nonchalantly as he pressed a button to swiftly jump a Koopa. Logan froze resulting in him being hit in the game and dying. The game over screen popped up. 

“I'm not. Simple.” He turns off the Super Nintendo and puts away the controllers. Virgil huffs.

“Come on, he's clearly in love with you.” Virgil groaned at Logan. Logan frowned. 

“If Roman was in love with me he would have expressed so,” Logan stated. Virgil groaned again, leaning his head back. 

“Logan! You're supposed to be smart!” Virgil teased. Logan frowned even more. “Just go up to the man and kiss him!” Virgil exclaimed. Logan blushed heavily but was quick to regain his posture. 

“Not going to happen, V” Logan told him, keeping his back turned to him until his face cooled down. Virgil smirked. He slung an arm around Logan. 

“Y'know you want to,” Virgil teased again, Logan's face turned redder. He stumbled for words. 

“Well- I mean- no- that's... yes...” Logan finally admitted. He thanked the Gods he didn't believe in everyday for giving him such a good friend. Virgil was helping him realize he wasn't an emotionless robot. Well, Logan already knew that, he just wasn't very good with these emotions he was just starting to like, maybe even love. 

Virgil smirked and leaned closer to Logan's face, he could feel the heat of his cheeks. 

“So you'll ask him out?” Virgil asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Logan turned and stared at him for awhile before he huffed.

“Fine!” He exclaimed. Virgil grinned ear to ear. He kissed Logan on the cheek. 

“Taken you long enough to decide!” He exclaimed. Logan wasn't bothered by the kiss, they had that kind of platonic friendship. They both knew it meant nothing other than friendship. 

Virgil grabbed his hoodie from Logan's bed and slipped it on, he grabbed his headphones and made his way to the door. His hand rested on the knob. 

“Love you, Lo. See you at dinner. I think Patton's making spaghetti.” Virgil said before opening the door. 

“Love you too, see you later.” Logan pulled out his desk drawer to get a report on Thomas's channel for this month out. 

“Oh, hey, Patton. See ya at dinner.” Logan heard Virgil say. Logan froze. Patton was here. That can't be good. 

Logan turned around to face his door. Sure enough Patton was there at the doorway. They stared at each other for awhile. Patton had this look of betrayal. Logan could understand this was probably due to Logan rejecting Patton's confession to him. He had done so in the nicest way possible. He said he was flattered, but did not return them. Patton had ran off crying. 

Logan cleared his throat, adjusting his tie and turning back to look over his report.

“What can I do for you, Patton?” He asked, trying to clear the awkward tension between them. He felt Patton's stare on his back. He didn't like it. It felt like walking home alone and wanting check behind you all the time to make sure nothing was following you. The answer Logan got he did not expect.

“Are you and Virgil dating?” Patton asked. Logan turned back to face him and threw him a puzzled expression. His jaw was open in an 'o' shape as he tried to formulate a response. 

“Why would you think Virgil and I are in a romantic partnership?” Logan asked him. Patton still looked hurt. It was understandable.

“He said he loved you. He kissed you.” Patton said. Logan gave him another confused expression. How could he know Virgil kissed him? Him knowing Virgil said 'love you' was known, he was outside the door when Virgil said it. How long was he standing there. Logan composed himself. Patton examined him as he done so. Patton watched him straighten out his tie and adjust his glasses. 

“Ah, well that is just how Virgil and I show affection. Are friendship is merely platonic.” Logan stated. He studied Patton's expression. Patton smiled, though it didn't fool the logical side. Patton's smiled seemed... off. Not like his usual cheeky grin when he tells a joke or in videos. It seemed ominous to Logan. It didn't feel right. He was possibly just overthinking this. 

“That's good then,” Patton made himself comfortable on the bed. His smiled seemed to return to normal. Logan turned back to his report and began to proof read it. He marked spelling mistakes with a red pen and his grammar mistakes with a green pen. Though it was rare he had to use it. I guess you could say his mistakes turn out to be rather infinitesimal.

He could hear Patton tapping on the bed sheets. It confused Logan as to why he was here. 

“What do you think of Roman?” Patton asked abruptly. Logan gave him another confused expression before turning red.

“He's an imbecile.” He lied. He could feel Patton's eyes on him. Watching him. 

“Are you in love with him?” Logan completely froze. Why was Patton asking so many questions? He must understand this is making Logan feel uncomfortable? 

“I don't really feel like answering these questions,” Logan told him, giving that a clear sign to stop. But he was persistent. 

“So you do?” Patton asked again. Logan sighed loudly. He put the report down and swiveled his chair round to face Patton. 

“Patton, stop it.” Logan ordered. Patton was taken aback. Logan frowned. “You are making me uncomfortable." Logan stared at Patton. Patton looked down. Logan felt guilty for bursting out at him, but Patton needed to learn boundaries. Logan turned back to his report and ignored him. Patton left after a couple of minutes. When he left the door slammed after him, making Logan jump. He sighed. He felt horrible. He was a horrible friend. Logan tried to focus back on the report in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Logince okay?

Patton seemed fine after the situation him and Logan had in the logical one's bedroom. Logan assumed Patton was over his feelings for him because he seemed to be smiling more again. Logan took a sigh of relief over this. Patton was his friend. He didn't want any conflict between them both. 

Logan was currently in the living room of the mind scape. He was sat on the couch reading. He held the original Sherlock Holmes books by Arthur Conan Doyle. He smiled as he figured out one of the clues along with his hero. The level of admiration Logan had for the fictional character was above and beyond. Logan has millions, even billions of words in his mind, but not a single one can explain how he feels about the man. He guesses that is also how he feels about Roman. He does not know when he started to feel feelings towards him, but he realised after he read the book Roman wrote for him as his Christmas present. He read it so many times. He laughed and smiled throughout the whole thing and it just... clicked. 

Logan turned the page to the next chapter when he felt two strongs hands grab his shoulders suddenly.

“What is this you're reading, Nerd?” A voice behind him. Logan jumped and the book fell from his hands. He whipped his head around to see his attacker. It was Roman. He frowned to hide the fact his face was bright red. He picked up his book a continued reading. 

“What do you want, Roman?” He asked with a distaseful tone. Roman removed his hands from Logan's shoulders, which made Logan frown more. Roman sat next to Logan and looked between him and the book. He looked down at the title and chuckled. Logan looked at him with a skeptical glare. His face had cooled down. 

“What are you laughing at?” Logan asked him. Roman looked at him with that grin Logan loves. He smiled at him.

“Of course you are reading that.” He says, as if it was obvious. Logan shot him a confused look with his eyebrow raised.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Logan asked him. Roman shook his head.

“Nothing,” He stood up to grab the TV remote. He sat back down, closer to Logan, which made Logan's face burn. 

Roman clicked the on button on the remote and the TV turned on. His face turned blank, then to an unsurprised expression. He turned to Logan again. He saw his red face and assumed it was to do with the televison. 

“Really?” He asked. Logan looked at him. “Really?” He asked again, now pointing at the screen with the paused Sherlock episode. Logan turned is book again. Roman was really close to him and it was putting him off. He needed to be serious and calm, and right now Roman was making him anything but serious and calm. Roman furrowed his brows and looked down closely at Logan.

“Hey, Lo?” Roman leaned his face down towards Logan. Logan sighed loudly and closed his book. He pushed up his glasses. 

“What is it, Roman?” Logan groaned. Roman frowned. Logan didn't look at him. He refused to. Roman tilted his head in confusion.

“Are you alright?” The royal asked. Logan rolled his eyes and picked up his book. 

“Of course. I'm always alright,” He tried to get back to his book, but Roman was too distracting. 

Logan's face burned furiously when Roman put his index finger under Logan's chin to make him look at the regal. Logan kept darting his eyes at different directions in the room, trying so hard to not look at Roman's eyes. 

“Logan, tell me the truth.” Roman pleaded. Logan gave in and looked him in the eyes. He melted. He looked worried. Logan tired to formulate a response. He composed himself and huffed, blowing a few stands of hair out of his face. Roman forced back a smile because it was adorable. 

“The truth is I am trying to read, but a complete nincompoop is making that a bit difficult.” Logan said harshly. Logan turned back to his book, breaking free of the prince's grasp. Roman didn't get offended and gasp, he didn't shoot an insult back, he smiled. He studied Logan's face and admired every aspect of it. The way his eyes lit up when he read the name 'Sherlock', or the way he bit the bottom of his lip, showing he was concentrating hard on the book. 

The book. Never in Roman's life did he think he would get jealous of a book. Or more specifically, Sherlock. Roman loathed the character because he was the thing Logan loved the most, and not Roman. Roman wished he was as smart as Sherlock so he could grab Logan's attention. He tried so desperately to put out smart ideas to get praise from Logan. He so badly wanted his attention, even the negative attention. 

Roman got sick and tired of Logan's attention being on that damn book, so he took it from Logan's hands. Logan looked surprised, then angry. He glared up at Roman.

“Roman? What are you doing!?” The logical side yelled at him. Roman grinned. Logan reached up for the book, but Roman held it above his head out of Logan's reach. Logan frowned and tried to reach up for it.

“You're so small you can't even reach it! That's adorable!” Roman giggled. Logan frowned even more and stood up to get the book. He grabbed the book and pulled it away from Roman. Bad choice, really. 

When Logan pulled the book from Roman's hands, he brought himself down with Roman on top of him. When Logan realised what he had done, Roman was pinning him down on the couch. Logan blushed furiously while Roman smirked. 

“Have I got a teacher blushing?” Roman teased. Logan huffed.

“Preposterous. Now get off.” Logan ordered. Roman pretended to think it over. 

“Hmmmmm... no.” He answered with that shit-eating grin. Logan furrowed his brows.

“No? What do you mean no? Get off!” He shouted. Roman leaned down closer to Logan, making Logan's face go redder than Roman's sash. Roman and Logan were mere centimetres apart before Roman hesitated. 

“Are...” He paused, his lips ghosting over Logan's. Logan was at a loss for words. Roman looked up from Logan's lips to his eyes. He was awestuck at the sight of his eyes behind those glasses. He cleared his throat.

“Do you like anyone?” Roman asked suddenly. Logan was quick to nod his head. He then regretted it. Roman looked hurt but didn't stop asking questions. He pulled his face away from Logan a bit. Logan frowned subtly.

“Do you like Patton?” Roman asked, keeping a firm eye contact. Logan shook his head. A little relief went across Roman. 

“Virgil?” Roman asked. Logan shook his head once more. Roman was becoming more hopeful, though he had to make sure of one other person. 

“Deceit?” Logan looked at him like he was an idiot. Roman chuckled. 

“I just had to make sure.” He smiled at him. He paused again. 

“Me?” Roman asked caustiously. Logan hesitated, then nodded. Roman grinned. He leaned back down to Logan's lips. 

“Do you mind?” Roman asked Logan. Logan shook his head.

“Not at all.” 

Roman kissed Logan. The two melted into the kiss as soon as it was initiated. Logan didn't know what to do, so he let Roman take control. Roman noticed this and leaned up, breaking the kiss. Logan didn't have time to pout before Roman grabbed Logan's tie to pull him up. Roman began to kiss Logan again. Logan situated himself on Roman's lap, straddling him. Logan cupped Roman's cheek and put one hand on his shoulder, trying to engage. Roman began to travel down Logan, kissing his neck. Logan moaned.

“Okay, when you said you'd ask him out, I didn't think this would happen.” A voice came from behind. Logan and Roman looked up to see who it was. None other than Virgil, who had a mischevious grin on his face. He had what was presumably a cup of coffee by the smell. Logan and Roman's face's turned bright red.

“This is a good way to start a morning,” He smirked, taking a drink. Logan turned away from Virgil's face. Roman looked at Logan, he found it absolutely adorable when he was flustered. 

A gasp from behind Virgil made all three sides turn in surpise. It was Patton. He was staring at Logan and Roman. Logan felt a pang of guilt. It appears Patton wasn't over him. 

Patton ran from the room and down the hall. Virgil turned to the other two.

“What was that about?” He asked, concerned for his friend. Logan got off of Roman and began to make his way to the door to find Patton. 

“He's still hurt that I don't return his feelings.” Logan walks out of the room to go find Patton and resolve this once and for all. 

Virgil turns to Roman and smirks. Roman's face turned bright red.

“So, uh, what were you gonna do with Logan, huh?” Virgil smirked into his coffee cup as he took a drink. Roman faced the TV and and flicked through the channels, anything to ignore Virgil. 

 

Logan followed Patton until they got to his room. Pattons's bedroom door was slammed in Logan's face before he could enter. Logan knocked.

“Patton?” Logan knocked once more. “Patton, please open the door.” Logan waited for an answer. Logan knocked again. “Patton I understand that you are upset, and surprisingly I know why. 

Patton was on the other side of the door, listening to Logan. He slid down the door and onto the floor. There was another knock from Logan. Logan sighed when he got no answer. He ran his hands through his hair.

“Listen, Patton,” Logan began “I like Roman. I understand you would be upset over that, but you have to understand that I don't like you back and it would be better for yourself to try and overcome these feelings as quickly as possibly as to not affect your mental health.” Logan paused, worried he might have said something wrong.

“I apologise if I have offended you, but I merely want to help.” Logan waited for answer. He sighed again. 

“How can I make you happy?” Logan asked. He desperately wanted Patton and him to still be friends. He valued their friendship so much. He heard Patton shuffle behind the door. 

“Dump Roman. Go out with me.” Patton said monotonously. Logan was taken aback. He shook his head.

“You know I'm not going to do that. I love Roman, Patton.” Logan explained. It pained him to hurt his friend again. He heard Patton sigh.

“Then I don't want to be happy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight smut at end  
> another warning: it's my first time writing smut so it's not good.

Five weeks flew by and it became apparent, that Logan's underwear kept disappearing. Every time he out his clothes in the wash some articles would go missing, mainly his ties and underwear. It was peculiar to him. He asked the other sides if perhaps they got mixed up in their washing baskets, but nothing was found. 

Logan was fine of it however. He could conjure up new ones. Though it was still a mystery he couldn't solve. Which annoyed him greatly.

Logan was sat in his room with Virgil again, they were watching a movie, while Virgil gave him tips on how to not fuck up a relationship. Virgil thought he was doing well so far and didn't need any help, but Logan really needed to make sure he was doing stuff right. Virgil and Roman used to date, but they both saw it wasn't working so they broke it off. It turned out for the best. They are better friends than they were before and they are much more comfortable with the friendship role. Virgil still remembers what kind of things Roman likes in a relationship that Virgil couldn't give him. Virgil knows that Logan could do these things if he understood emotions a lot better. This is what Virgil was trying to do. And these 'things' are not sexual things you perverts. It's basic things, like affection, attention and all other mushy stuff. 

Logan didn't exactly listen to the movie that was being played. He listened more to Virgil who was giving out these tips. He frequently pressed for Virgil to continue when he stopped talking to enjoy the movie, but Virgil didn't mind.

“Cuddling?” Logan asked after Virgil said it. Virgil nodded, throwing in some popcorn into his mouth. “Absolutely not.” Logan stated. Virgil shook his head.

“This is just the basic shit in relationships. It's actually quite relaxing.” Virgil said. Logan shook his head.

“I can't get any work done relaxing. It's pointless.” Logan argued, popping in a couple pieces of popcorn. Virgil crunched on his popcorn and swallowed. He smirked.

“Well, you could do something else,” Virgil teased. Logan turned to his friend and tilted his head, like a puppy. 

“What else could I do?” Logan asked curiously. The fact of how oblivious and innocent Logan was sometimes was baffling. Virgil smirked even wider and said.

“You could give him a BJ.” He stiffled a giggle. Logan furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“What's a BJ?” Logan asked. Virgil groaned an 'oh my god' out. Logan looked at him even more curiously. Virgil waved him off and pointed to Logan's laptop.

“Google it. I'm not explaining it to you.” Virgil took a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth and chewed. Logan shrugged off Virgil's answer and turned his attention to the movie. 

Logan grew tired off the movie and took out one of his Sherlock books. This made Virgil roll his eyes, which Logan stuck his tongue out in response to him. He read for 30 minutes and the movie ended. Virgil huffed out a breath and looked down at Logan, engrossed in the book. 

“I don't understand how you can get so immersed you can get in those.” Virgil said. Logan shook his head.

“I can't. I always have way too much on my mind to get immersed.” Logan sighed, flipping the page. Virgil felt a little sad, he didn't know why. I guess because that was upsetting to Logan. 

“I guess you don't have that much time for creativity?” Virgil asked rhetorically. Logan's head perked up. 

“Repeat that, Virge?” Logan asked his head lifted away from the book now. Virgil raised his eyebrows at Logan.

“I guess you don't have that much time for creativity?” He said again. Logan stood up and walked quickly to his massive bookshelf and grabbed dozens of books. Virgil looked at him with his mouth open.

“What are you doing-”

“I don't have enough creativity and imagination to get myself immersed in a book,” Logan explained as he stuggled to walk to the door with all the books in his arms. Virgil hurridly got up and opened the door for him. “But I know what can,” Logan walked out of his room and made his way down the hall. Virgil was still at Logan's doorway with his mouth open as Logan rounded the corner out of his sight. Virgil looked down both sides of the hall with an offended look.

“Did that prick just leave me?” Virgil asked himself. He closed Logan's door behind him and began to walk to his room. He muttered curse words in German and rounded the corner to his room and the cursing became silent.

The cursing then became audible again. Virgil rounded the corner to walk back to Logan's room and he opened the door. He walked over to the bed and snatched the thing that belonged to him.

“Ich habe meinen verdammten Hoodie vergessen!” He mumbled under his breath and slammed the door as he walked to his room for real this time.

 

Logan kicked the door lightly to make it sound like a knock. Well, he tried to kick the door, but the books were so high above his head that he couldn't see, so he kicked the wall. Logan winced at the loud thud of the wall.

Roman's head perked up from the drawing he was doing and to the door. His brows furrowed in confusion. He put down the pencil in his hand and strided over to the door. He opened it swiftly and was confused as to why his boyfriend was covered by a mountain of books. 

“Are these so you can reach up to kiss me?” Roman joked, though he was still confused. Logan frowned behind the books and poked his head out from the side.

“Could I use your room to read?” He asked. Roman nodded and moved to the side so Logan could enter. 

Logan took one step and almost lost balance. Roman was quick to get Logan back on his feet before he could fall. 

“You know why don't I just-” Roman stopped his sentence to take half of the books from Logan's arms. His eyes were know visable.

“Hey, Shorty.” Roman smiled when Logan looked up at him. Logan frowned playfully at him and placed down his books on Roman's bed. He rifled through them until he found a murder mystery which was very dear to his heart; The Murder of Rodger Ackroyd. Logan sat down on Roman's bed and shuffled up to the top of his bed and opened the book quickly. Roman stared at him durning this process.

“Not that I am not happy to see the cutest person in the entire world,” He began. Logan shot him a glare which made Roman chuckle. “But why do you want to read in my room?” Roman asked him. Logan stuck his head in the book and begun reading. 

“i've never been able to get immersed in my books because I don't have a lot of imagination or creativity. And I knew your room, being Thomas's source of creativity would help me.” Logan explained. Roman nodded, it made sense. Roman left Logan to it and got back to his drawing. He was drawing a field with poppies. He was using watercolours (which he wasn't very good at using.)

Logan had gone through four books in under an hour. Roman heard Logan shut another book and pick out another one. He turned his head and Logan had made a neat pile of the books he had read and the books he hasn't yet. Roman gazed at Logan as he scanned the pages of the book. His eyes lit up. Roman could tell his room was helping a lot, otherwise why would Logan still be reading? Roman smiled and turned back to his drawing, humming a few songs. 

Logan looked up from his book when he heard Roman humming. His voice was soothing and silvery. Logan closed his eyes and immersed himself into Roman's singing rather than the book. Roman turned the humming into singing which just made Logan melt. His voice was so pure and soft.

If this city was a kingdom i'd want you to rule with me,

So worried for your safety after all our tomfoolery.

And I know i'm prolly freakin' out foolishly,

I just don't want the next thing I write to be a eulogy.

Logan hummed softly and contently at the singing, he thought Roman couldn't hear it. Roman smiled when he heard Logan hum in contentment. This made him sing a little louder. 

In your honour, 

And I know you'd hate it too.

All the petty little things that i'd associate with you like;

Roman was inturrupted before he could continue the next verse by another voice, a voice equally calm and soothing, but less commonly heard. 

Roman turned to face Logan as Logan sang. His voice quietly carrying out across the room. Logan had his eyes shut. He appeared to not even notice he was singing. Roman smiled nonetheless. 

Stairwells, night vale, and beautiful smiles like

Tyco, instuments, and 300 miles like

Happiness, elated afternoons in the shade, like-

He stopped when he realised that the only sound in this room was him. Logan opened his eyes and looked straight at Roman who was smiling at him like an idiot. 

Logan blushed furiously and picked up his book again. He quickly got back to where he was and begun reading. Roman still stared at him and smiled. Logan kept peaking up from his book to see if Roman was still looking at him, everytime his face would get redder and redder. 

Roman chuckled softly, which came out more as a sigh as he stood up. He stretched, having been sat in his desk chair for awhile. He sauntered over to his bed and sat down on it next to Logan, that did not help his face in the silghtest. Roman shuffled closer to him and rested his chin on top of Logan' head. 

“What are you reading, Nerd?” Roman asked softly. Logan turned the page to the next chapter before answering.

“The Fault in our Stars,” Logan replied just as softly. Roman smirked as he sneakily placed an arm around Logan' shoulders bringing him closer.

“Never thought of you to be one for romance novels,” Roman teased. Logan shook his head, which made Roman lift his head up from Logan'. 

“I'm not. I'm more into the story,” Logan announced. Roman furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“But the romance is the story?” He questioned. Logan shook his head again as he flipped the page.

“There is more to a story than the romance. Yes, love is a big aspect of the story, but there is the big issue of cancer, which is a big part of the story.” Logan explained. Roman nodded and replied with 'I see'. 

After a few minutes, Roman had succsessfully transferred Logan from beside him on his bed, to on his lap. Roman' face was buried in Logan's neck as Logan read. The only sound in the room was the flicking of pages and breathing from the two sides. Roman shut his eyes, he was growing tired due to it nearly being midnight. He opened his left eye to look at the clock. He sighed at the time. Logan shivered at the breath hitting his neck. Roman chuckled. 

“It's getting late, Lo. We should sleep.” Roman said sweetly to the smaller boy on his lap. Logan sighed.

“I suppose so. I'll head back to my room.” Logan said. Roman's eyes widened. Go back to his room? No, no, no and no. That's not happening. When Logan put his book in the big pile of books, he started to get up off Roman's lap. 

Roman launched his arms around Logan' waist which caused the logical side to yelp. Roman dragged him back down to his lap. Logan squirmed to get out of Roman's grasped. Roman get his arms firmly around Logan's waist. 

“Roman!? What are you doing!?” Logan squeaked. Roman smiled.

“I want you to stay. I'm going away on a quest tomorrow and i'm going to be gone for a couple of days,” Roman started off. Logan settled down when Roman started to talk. “I want to spend as time with you as I can.” Roman confessed. Logan's heart melted. Not many people liked spending time with him, Deceit said so. 

Logan looked down and nodded. He fiddled with his fingers before saying.

“I'll stay.” He mumbled. Roman's face lit up and he kissed Logan on the cheek. Logan blushed when Roman's lips came in contact with his cheek. Roman giggled, he clicked his fingers and they were both in pyjamas. Logan looked at Roman with a straight face. Roman giggled again as he leaned back to lie down, pulling Logan down with him. Roman pulled the covers over them both. They slept directly in the middle of the bed since Logan was on top of him. 

Logan nuzzled his face into Roman's chest, wrapping his arms around his back. Roman smiled, keeping his arms on Logan' back. 

“You're such a dork.” He smiled. Logan hummed contently.

“I'm your dork.” Logan retorted. Roman chuckled. The two sides fell asleep quickly in each others arms.

 

Virgil flicked through the channels in the living room. The light was turned off, so the only light was the TV screen. He stopped going through the channels when he landed on the movie channel. It was playing mean girls so of course he had to watch it. 

When Virgil got comfortable under some blankets, the living room light flicked on. He turned his head to the door to see who interrupted his movie session. He smiled lightly when he saw Patton. 

“Hey, Patton,” He smiled. Patton smiled brightly at Virgil as he sat down, rather close. 

Virgil was just getting back into the movie when Patton asked him and absured question.

“Are you in love with Logan?” He asked. Virgil furrowed his brows up at him. 

“No? Why would you ask that.” Virgil asked. Patton shrugged and shuffled closer, they were almost touching. Virgil coughed at the close proximity, but Patton didn't seem to get the hint. 

“Oh nothing, it's just you seem really... close.” Patton said. This was all very unnerving. Virgil saw what Logan meant when he explained Patton doing this to him. Virgil shook his head.

“We're friends, of course we are.” Virgil responded. Patton nodded, now had a hand on Virgil's knee. Virgil was blushing heavily, he was at a loss for words. Patton was leaning closer and closer to Virgil.

“You don't like Logan?” He asked again. Virgil shook his head, not being able to formulate words. Patton smirked and leaned in closer. “So that means I can do this,” He kissed Virgil. 

Virgil's eyes widened at the kiss, but he didn't want it to stop. Patton pushed Virgil down on his back on the couch and kissed him roughly. Virgil embraced the kiss and kissed Patton back. Virgil cupped Patton's cheeks with his hands and kissed him back. 

What Patton did next surprised Virgil. Patton removed Virgil's trousers, leaving him in his shirt and boxers. Virgil blushed heavily. Patton didn't smile or even smirk, he continued removing Virgil's clothes, taking away his boxers. Virgil was quick to remove his shirt before Patton was done. 

Virgil gasped when he felt something touch him. He clenched his fists as Patton rubbed Virgil's cock up and down. Patton moved his hand up and down at a painfully slow pace. It was making Virgil wild, since this was his first time, and admittedly he had never touched himself before. This was all foreign to him.

Virgil stopped squirming when the friction stopped. He let out a whine against his own will, but that was soon resolved when he felt something even better on him. Virgil covered his mouth as he moaned loudly. Patton grabbed Virgil's arms and pinned them down.

“Let them hear.” He said darkly. Virgil moaned even louder when Patton put his mouth down on Virgil's dick again. Virgil bucked his hips towards Patton's head out of eagerness. Patton hummed softly which sent Virgil into pure ecstasy.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan, Virgil and Patton said their goodbyes to Roman the next morning before he left for his quest. The three sides got him a going away present since he would be gone for four days. Virgil gave him an Ipod. Roman was confused since Roman already had one, but Virgil said he had composed it of musical songs being sung by Disney characters. Roman thanked him.

Logan had given him a book. The book in question was a John Green book; Turtles All The Way Down. Roman kissed him on the cheek as a farewell. 

Logan and Virgil were now in the kitchen. Logan was doing the laundry while Virgil kept him company with a cup of coffee. 

“Wait, Patton did what?” Logan asked. He wasn't quite sure what he was hearing. Virgil took a sip from his coffee mug. Logan takes out Virgil's clothes from his pile of laundry and sorts it. Virgil nods.

“Patton kissed me.” Virgil admitted. That was the truth, but it was only a small fraction of what happened. Logan furrowed his brows as he put Virgil's coloured clothes in the washing machine. 

“Why was there moaning in the living room then?” Logan asked. Virgil's face turned red as he tried to think of an excuse. 

“Uh- I-” He stuttered. Virgil tapped his mug as he searched around in his head for answers. Was he really going to say that. It was his only option. 

“I was watching porn.” Virgil winced when it came out of his mouth. Logan sighed, he made his way Patton's pile of clothes.

“Watch it in your room next time.” He grumbled. Virgil let out a sigh of relief in his head. 

Logan took Patton's clothes in his arms. He walked over to the washing machine so he could sort them. Logan dropped a couple of items from Patton's pile and he cursed. He shook his head and told himself he'd get it in a minute. Virgil took his face away from his mug and looked down at the clothes Logan had dropped. He quirked an eyebrow and hopped off the counter he was sat on. He place down his mug and carefully walked over to “Patton's” clothes.

“Logan? This yours?” Virgil asked him. Logan put down Patton's clothes next to the washing machine. 

Logan hummed in response to him, signalling he didn't hear him. Virgil picked up what he believed to be Logan's. He held the items of clothing with the tips of his fingers. He walked slowly towards Logan who was still sorting out colours from whites. Virgil tapped Logan on the shoulder carefully to get him to look up. Logan looked up and frowned when he saw what was in Virgil's hands.

“These were in Patton's laundry...” Virgil told Logan quietly. Logan leaned up from the washing and took the clothes from Virgil's fingers. He frowned even more when he saw his Doctor Who and Marvel designed boxers, and two of his dark blue ties. He furrowed his brows and looked down at Patton's washing and then looked back up at his clothes. He placed them neatly to the side on the floor while he rifled through Patton's clothes, which he knew was a bit weird. 

Virgil just stood there however, when Logan began to pull out more and more of Logan's clothes. He shifted from foot to foot nervously, peering over Logan's hunched body. He pulled at the strings of his hoodie which begun to slowly close shut. 

When Logan was done rummaging through Patton's clothes, not including the pairs Virgil picked up, Logan found six pairs of underwear that belonged to him and eight ties. Logan furrowed his brows further at the sight. 

Logan would have brushed off Virgil finding Logan's clothes in Patton's washing, thinking of it as a simple mix-up... but this was too much to seem like a mix-up. 

Virgil sent shaking glances to Logan and his clothes. 

“D-Do you think it's just a coincidence?” Virgil asked Logan nervously, he didn't think it was a coincidence, it was too strange. 

Logan shook his head, he had his index finger curled over his mouth and chin, appearing to be analysing the situation. He was puzzled as to why his stuff would be here? Was Patton taking his clothes? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and stuffed Patton's washing in the washing machine and turned it on. Virgil watched him closely as he done so, wondering what he was going to do about the situation in front of them. 

Logan grabbed his things and walked calmly out of the kitchen, Virgil followed suite. 

“So what are you going to do?” Virgil asked, Virgil was scared that Patton had taken Logan's things because he was still in love with Logan, meaning that what happened last night with them meant nothing other than a way from his to do deal with his emotions and lead on Virgil. Virgil felt like crying if that was the case. He was deeply, madly in love with Patton, the side who ever since the beginning was kind to him, the side who was his first proper friend after Deceit had manipulated him in their abusive, toxic relationship. His eyes falter to the gound at the thought of this. 

“I'm going to confront him about this, rationally of course,” Logan explained. Virgil did want to tag along to see how this would turn out, but it was Logan's buissness and he shouldn't pry. 

Virgil stopped walked when they came to the doorway of the living room, the corridor containing the doors to their rooms down it. He fumbled with his hoodie strings as he stood there. Logan paused when he noticed his friends presence wasn't there behind him when he was almost at Patton's door. 

He quirked a confused eyebrow as he looked back at the doorway, but Virgil was already gone. Logan came to the conclusion he didn't want to be a nuisance. Logan looked forward again and pushed forward to Patton's room, determind to get to the bottom of this. 

Except he didn't realise he was at Patton's door until his head had walked right into it. He banged his head on the door and stumbled back, clothes still in his hands. He removed one to rub his head as he grumbled and groaned. He didn't hear any movement behind the door. 

He straightened himself out and knocked on the door. He didn't hear any anything. He put his ear to the door, still nothing. Logan pulled away from the door. He puffed out his chest.

“Patton! I need to speak with you immediately!” Logan announced. He furrowed his brows in confusion when there was still no answer. He used his free hand to open the bright blue door, though to Logan it seemed to have gone a slightly darker shade of blue. Maybe it was just the light. He opened the door slowly, so Patton could stop him if needed. 

“Patton?” Logan peeked his head around the corner of the door. There was no response still. The room was dark and cold. A rush of wind came on him, whipping small strands of hair back, clearly the window was open as he could hear the wind clearly. He pulled at his blue tie nervously, which would be needing to be straightened out. Logan opened the door fully and felt around for Patton's light switch. He found the switch and went to turn on the light before he was yanked by the back of his collar, strangling him a little, and pulling him out of Patton's room and onto the floor. When he hit the floor the door was slammed loudly, and a figure stood above him. Logan looked up curiously, it was Patton. His cat hoodie was not wrapped around his shoulders like normal, infact it wasn't on him at all. He had this look of panic, no, fear as he stared down at Logan.

“What are you doing here? Why were you going in my room?” He asked quickly, all in one breath. Logan stood up carefully, using his hands to assist himself. He brushed himself off and pulled his tie once more. He picked up his clothes which had flung all over the place when he fell. He cleared his throat.

“I came to talk to you, about this,” Logan begun, gesturing to his clothes that were in his hands. He still had his calm demenor on. Patton looked down at Logan's hands. He looked up with a pale expression.

“What about it?” He asked bluntly. Logan gaped at him, dumbfounded that he didn't know what he was talking about. Or maybe he actually didn't?

“My clothes, which have been going missing lately, have appeared in your laundry pile. Do you happen to know why?” Logan asked, he tried to keep his anger held in. Shouting would not solve anything. 

Patton shrugged and looked the other way, his face held a look of boredom. 

“I don't know?” He then looked back at Logan with that innocent smile he used to believe. Logan eyed him skeptically. He closed his eyes and huffed, clenching his fingers around the bundle of clothes. 

“Patton... fourteen articles of my clothing were found in your laundry. I would have let it slide if it was maybe two or three, but fourteen?” Logan stayed as calm as he possibly could. He didn't notice Patton walking backwards to his room door until his hand was resting on the door knob.

Patton suddenly clicked his fingers, sending specs of red paint everwhere. Why hadn't he noticed Patton's hands were covered in paint? It was quite obvious now, although, it reeked of something other than paint. 

“I didn't have my glasses on because I lost them remember? That must be why.” He explained with a smile. His smile faltered a little when his eyes caught the red on the carpet, but covered it back up quickly. 

Logan nodded and replied with an “Ah.” He looked down at the carpet and where the paint was, then at Patton's paint covered hands. He tilted his head like a confused puppy, which made Patton's heart swoon. 

“I assume you have been painting?” Logan asked, pointing down at Patton's hands. Patton glanced down at them, not really taking in the detail. He had much prefered the red spots on things that weren't him. 

Patton nodded calmly.  
He was so screwed. What if he finds out? Calm down. He thinks it's paint, play it cool.

“Yeah, I was... painting.” Patton said. While he said that he imagined his fingers tracing Logan's jawline, while his other hands cupped his jaw, the red paint covering his face as he kissed him. It sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, he surpressed the moan that would have appreared out of his mouth as his mind began to wander to... different things. Patton grinned at these thoughts. 

Logan looked at him strangely because of his sudden grin. They stayed silent for awhile, not saying anything. As much as Patton loved spending time with Logan he had to get into his room as fast as possible, before he does anything drastic. Well, nothing was more drastic than what he had done before he stumbled upon Logan trying to enter his room. 

Logan nodded and begun to turn his back to Patton. As he was walking backwards he kept his eyes behind him so he didn't run into anything.

“Well, I'll see you later.” Logan said before turning to the living room entrance and walking in to meet with Virgil again to tell him the issue was handled well. 

When Logan was gone Patton slammed his door open and slammed it shut, he kept the lights off, he knew his way around his room. He moved quickly to his bed and was fast to remove his trousers and boxers. He finally let out that moan he had been surpressing for what felt like forever.

 

Logan sat down on the couch in the living room. He wanted to believe what Patton had said, why shouldn't he? He didn't know what, but something seemed off. 

He shook his head and furrowed his brows. Ridiculous! He sounded like Virgil! 

“Lo!? Wanna watch Doctor Strange?” A voice shouted from up the stairs.

Speak of the devil. 

Logan turned his head slightly to the stairs so Virgil could hear him easier. 

“Sure!” He shouted back up the stairs. “Where!? Living room!?” Logan asked. The anxious trait soon answered with him sliding down the stairs and jumping onto the couch next Logan with a big blue blanket.

“Did... were you the one who stole my blanket?” Logan asked with fake annoyance. Virgil smirked as he threw it over the two of them and switched off the lights with a snap of his fingers.

“Maybe...” He smirked, covering his face with the blanket. Logan rolled his eyes.

“You're insufferable.” Logan joked playfully. Virgil leaned onto Logan's side as Logan rested on the arm of the couch.

“You love me really.” Virgil retorted back. Logan fake groaned as he turned on the TV and put on Doctor Strange with a snap of his fingers. 

“I know. That's the annoying part.” Logan said monotonously. Virgil smiled as he snuggled in closer to his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little on the short side. I just didn't know what else to do with it.
> 
> As always Yandere Patton AU belongs to layla_loves_cake8 on instagram.

Everyone grew concerned after a week when Roman didn't return from his quest. Virgil was surprised when one day Logan had bursted into his room, hair a mess, and eyes puffy. He paced up and down his bedroom with his finger curled around his chin and his other hand supporting his elbow holding up his finger, rambling on about something Virgil couldn't hear because he was talking to fast. 

Virgil, after the enital shock shushed him by standing up to walk over to Logan and putting his hands on his shoulders. Logan was instantly silenced, but panic was still across his face. As if telepathically, Virgil lead Logan through his own breathing exercises; in for four seconds, hold for seven, out for eight. Logan soon calmed down after about five or six tries at that. After Logan had calmed down slightly Virgil had ushered Logan out of his room, his room would certainly make things worse. 

Virgil sat Logan down on the couch in the living room and sat down next to him, rubbing his arms. He gave him a glance asking if he was okay. Logan nodded. He inhaled as he sunk down into the brown couch. Virgil rarely saw him this exhausted Virgil had seen him tired because he has overworked himself, but not tired with worry. He pieced together this was most likely due to Roman not returning home yet. He rubbed Logan' shoulders again.

“Hey, he's probably just taking his time with his quest.” Virgil reassured Logan. 

Virgil, too, also had his doubts that Roman was okay, but for the sake of his friend he put on a smile and told him it would be okay. Virgil was hurt when Logan buried his head into his hands. His heart broke to see his best friend's body shaking. 

If you asked Roman or Patton if Logan was a crier, they would say he isn't. If you asked Virgil, he would say yes. Logan was a crier. Logan cried a lot. Logan cried if he got a problem wrong, Logan would cry over finding out he was rude to somebody in a conversation, Logan cried over anything. 

Although the reason no one but Virgil knew Logan was a crier, was because he was a silent crier. He would muffle his crying with a pillow or his hand. Virgil only knew he cried because he walked into his room while he was. He held him close and told him it would be okay. 

Virgil saw a tear slip through Logan' fingers and that was enough for Virgil to bring him into a tight hug. 

Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil' waist tightly as he quietly sobbed into his chest. Virgil had one arm around the back of Logan' back and one up at his head, running his fingers through Logan' hair. It felt smooth and soft, because Logan showered on a daily basis. It was however knotted meaning he hadn't brushed or combed it today. Logan' hair fell into seperate strands as Virgil weaved his hair through it, faded purple contrasting to Virgil' pale pastey skin. 

Logan' black shirt was a mess as well. The three top buttons were undone, half of the collar turned uptight and it was creased to no end, he clearly fell asleep in this last night. 

His tie was no wear to be seen, this made it even more certain Logan was distressed (because the crying wasn't a sign enough.)

Three minutes flew by and the only thing that was keeping the room from being silent was Logan' sobs, which weren't so silent anymore and Virgil' calming shushes. 

Virgil removed his fingers from Logan' hair which stopped him from crying. Logan sniffed away his tears, head still buried into Virgil' chest. Virgil mumbled into Logan' head with a soft voice.

“Do you want to talk? Or we could watch anything with Benedict Cumberbatch in it.” Virgil could already vision the smile in his head as Logan nodded to that statement. Virgil pushed Logan away from him slightly and wiped the tears from his friends face and smiled down at him. Logan gave him a smile back, but Virgil could see it was put on. 

He turned off all the lights and turned on the TV. He had been making a bowl of popcorn during all of this and grabbed it on his way to retrieve Logan's blue blanket. 

Virgil put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table infront of his friend and threw the blanket over Logan's head. Logan frowned. 

“Was that really necessary?” He sighed at Virgil. Virgil nodded very seriously. 

“Yes. Of course. It entertains me when your hair is a mess.” Logan scowled at him. 

Virgil put on Sherlock, knowing that would be a certain in cheering Logan up. Logan curled up on the end of the couch, watching the episode intently, Virgil lying down on his side ontop of Logan. Virgil wasn't the biggest Sherlock fan, but he endured it for the sake of his friend all the time. It was something Logan loved, and why should he take that away from him? Logan has never belittled his love for emo bands, maybe said a few comments about it, but nothing in a bad way. Why should he do that to him?

It was around halfway through Logan fell asleep. Virgil could tell because he heard heavy and deep breaths beside him. 

Virgil also felt tired. He had barely gotten any sleep, as per usual. He was up late worrying about Roman. They weren't together anymore, but are still good friends. He worried something may have happened to him on his quest. It was something stupid like fighting a dragon and saving some guy in a castle (It's 2018 people). Virgil scoffed when Roman told him this and said Roman needed to 'stay loyal to his man'.

That made Roman laugh. He told Virgil he 'would never betray Logan. He's my other half... literally.'

Virgil smiled. He was happy his friends found happiness. He wish he could be as happy as them... but it seems his happy ending has feelings for someone else.

“Virgil?” A voice whispered. Speak of the Devil. 

Virgil turned his head to the door and saw Patton poking his head out into the living room, his face was confused. Virgil stood up from the couch slowly and carefully as to not disturb Logan, who knows when the last time he slept. 

Virgil hopped over to the doorway and whispered back. “Yeah?” Patton motioned for him to follow him. Virgil's brows furrowed, but followed him. 

Patton led them into the hallway, it was dark, the only colours seen was a faint bright blue ahead of him. Virgil turned his head to the door to see if Logan was still asleep. He was.

Just as Virgil was about to turn his head around and ask Patton what he wants, he was pushed up against the wall roughly. He yelped a little as Patton shoved his lips onto Virgil's. Virgil stared at Patton with wide eyes, his wrists pinned to the wall by Patton while his hips grinded against Virgil's. 

Virgil mumbled in an attempt to get Patton of of him and squirmed in his grip. Patton just pressed his body on Virgil's harder and grinded harder on him. Virgil quickly broke free from Patton's lips and panted. 

“What are you doing!?” Patton looked at him confused. He tilted his head.

“Kissing you?” Patton answered like it was obvious, well, it kind of was. Virgil frowned and shook his head, trying to break his wrists free as well.

“But why?” Virgil's eyes were still wide with shock. Patton's face twisted into something between sympathy and confusion.

“Because I like you, Virge.” He answered, taking Virgil's hands. Virgil's eyes snapped to Patton' hands holding his. They felt cold, steady and firm around Virgil's warm, shaking ones. Patton smiled fondly at them. Virgil looked at them with disbelief. 

“But...” Virgil started, then biting his lip. Patton lifted his chin up with his index finger to force him to look at his eyes. Virgil looked into Patton's big brown eyes that always looked so bright. They didn't seem as bright as they used to be, but he blamed that on lighting.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Patton seemed to be waiting for Virgil to finish. 

“I thought you liked Logan?” He finished quietly. This time Virgil didn't look away. He stared at Patton, waiting for the inevitable answer of he still liked Logan, and this was all a joke. 

Patton leaned in closer. “I used to. I still liked him when we fucked,” Hearing the curse word come from the moral side was a shocker to the darker side. His eyes widened slightly. Patton didn't stop leaning in closer to Virgil's face. “But after awhile, I realised,” Closer. “That all this time-” Closer. 

Patton's lips were just milimeters away from Virgil's, his breath long and steady on his face, Virgil's fast and heavy. 

“It was you I loved all along.” He finished. Patton's eyes flicked down to Virgil's lips as did Virgil's. “May I?” Patton asked. Virgil nodded. Patton then closed the gap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is having nightmares about a certain prince. Maybe even his prince's murderer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SUICIDE, BLOOD AND GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE!

The heat caused Logan to wake up. His brows furrowed as he felt the smooth fabric of bedsheets. Logan felt another presence next to him which caused his confusion to seep further. He opened his eyes slowly, allowing his eyes to take in his surroundings. His vision was blurry as he laid his eyes on the room he was in. As his vision became clearer, so did the objects. 

The room was overly white, with tints of crème in the colour mix. White dressers which had no chips or stains. A plain white wall, white fluffy carpets with tones of grey. The bed, too, was white. The sheets and all. 

The windows were open. White ones with a golden handles and semi-transparent drapes flowling slightly in the morning breeze. 

Movement on the other side of the bed caused the logical side to tilt his head to see what it was. 

Roman. 

Logan saw Roman lying next to him, hair styled to perfection, skin tan and clear, freckles in all the right places. His eyes were shut gently as he slept, his big eyelashes almost covering the lids. Roman's plump red lips were open ever so slightly, moving like he was mumbling, but not words left his mouth. 

Logan raised his hand to cup Roman's smooth skin, brushing against his bare chest on the way. Logan paid no attention to that. He just held Roman's face gently, like he could break. 

Logan at some point started stroking Roman's face which caused the creative one to wake up. 

His eyes fluttered open lightly and found their way up to Logan's. A smile broke across his face.

“Mornin', Handsome,” He greeted with a grin. Logan smiled fondly at him, not stopping his stroking movements. 

“Good morning, Ro.” He replied. Roman shuffled closer to Logan, wrapping his arms around his waist. Logan removed his hand from Roman's face and placed them on his back to bring him closer. 

“How are you this morning?” Logan asked, rubbing Roman's back ever so slightly. 

“Amazing getting to wake up to your pretty face,” Roman teased. Logan's cheeks tinted pink.

“Tease.” Roman giggled and snuggled in closer to Logan. 

They stayed that like for awhile. In the comforting silence. Just appreciating each other's presence and company. 

Logan didn't want this to end. 

“Logan?” Roman mumbled nuzzling into Logan's chest. Logan hummed.

“Yes?” Logan's eyes were shut tight. He felt Roman move but didn't think much of it. Merely him getting comfortable. 

“Why didn't you save me?” Roman spoke out. 

There was an eerie silence. 

“What-” Logan opened his eyes only to be cut off, seeing Roman's face covered with blood. His eyes ripped out, cheeks cut open, chest barely visable due to the blood coating his body, spreading to the bed. On Roman's head the words 'Pretty Boy' was carved in.

The room had suddenly inverted in colour. The white turned to black, the crème to red. Blood was splattered all over the walls. 

Logan's eyes were wide with shock and horror. He tried to scream but nothing came out. His mouth didn't even move. He scrambled out of the bed and away from Roman, breathing heavily, falling onto the floor and backing into a corner. Logan could hear a faint deep chuckle. He used the wall behind him as leverage to stand up. His knees felt wobbly and shaky, they were most likely going to give in if he moved. The calm morning breeze turned into a raging storm with rain flowing into the bedroom. Lighting crackled making Logan jump. 

Logan turned his head to Roman. His beautiful Roman. He wanted to cry seeing his dishevelled corspe, but the shock and fear was so overwhelming he felt paralysed. The lighting flashed once more and the lighting boomed making Logan jump again. Logan clutched the sides of his head and let out a whimper. That voice. He could hear that laugh. The laugh brought a chill to Logan's spine. Logan looked up after he heard it to see in the corner of the room a silhouette of a person, clearly a man. 

When the lighting flashed he still couldn't see what he looked like, only white eyes staring at him, a knife flashing in the light of the lighting. 

Each time the lighting flashed the figure got closer and closer. Logan's breath got in his throat when the lighting didn't flash for awhile. 

Breathing heavily, Logan kept as still as he could. The silence was painful, the only thing audible was Logan's heavy breaths. 

Suddenly a cold hand clamped onto his mouth and his heavy breaths were silenced. 

“Scared?” The voice asked. It sounded so familiar. 

The lighting flashed again and the figure was so close to him, his grin wide, eyes blown white. 

Logan's scream was muffled by the black glove the figure wore. 

 

Logan shot up in his bed, gasping heavily. His hands went to the sheets beside him and pulled them away. His hands shot to the bedside lamp to illuminate the room. Logan's eyes darted around the room and breathed out a sigh of relief.

He was in his room. It was alright. He was in his room. With his dark blue satin sheets, blue wallpaper and black fluffy carpet. Logan's breathing calmed down and returned to normal. 

The logical side pulled his knees up to his chest to rest his elbows on them to card his fingers through his own hair. His eyes drifted to the side of his bed. He stopped himself from crying. He had already cried too much finding out Roman was dead.

 

Earlier in the week Patton bursted into the living room where Virgil and Logan where. He was breathing heavily as if he had ran five hundered miles. Logan placed down his bookmarker on his page and closed his book. Virgil raised his brow as he looked up from his phone.

“What's up, Pat?” Virgil asked. Patton looked up, his eyes puffy and red. Virgil was immediately up and at his side, Logan giving him his full attention from the couch. 

“It's Roman-” Before Patton could finish Logan interjected. 

“What about him?” Logan answered quickly. He hoped Patton was crying happy tears. Roman was home. He prayed Roman was home. Patton sobbed and pointed to Roman's room.

While Virgil was consoling Patton, Logan wandered to Roman's room. Logan had been in Roman's room so many times after he disappeared. What was different now. 

Logan didn't know why he felt so nervous as he gripped the golden handle on the red door. He clenched his jaw and turned the handle. 

The door opened with a creek. Logan's eyes blew wide. 

Hanging from the ceiling was Roman. 

Logan dropped to his knees and wailed which brought in Virgil who screamed. 

Patton sat in the living room, arms crossed, legs crossed, a grin on his face as he heard the wails of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is lowkey and filler chapter if you take away the fact Roman is dEAD.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is a smart boi who ain't falling for no bullshit, Patton is going to be a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note: Should i give ya'll my Tumblr? for like updates an' shit between chapters? Lemme know.

_Logan, ~~My Love~~_

_I should not say that. I have not been honest with you. Logan, it is hard for me to say this, so I write it to you, I do not love you. It was all fake. I'm sorry to have lied to you like his but I had to. Lately I had been feeling down, more than should be considered healthy and I thought maybe it was due to the lack of romantic love in my life._

_I knew of Patton's feelings for you and Virgil's feelings for Patton, I also knew of your feelings for me. I thought maybe I had feelings for you. I was wrong._

_I know this all must seem confusing but it's the truth. Maybe if I didn't lie to you, maybe if Virgil had been a little nicer, maybe if_

_I'm sorry_

_Roman._

Logan read the note again for what must have been the one thousandth time. It should have been obvious Roman was dead. He had not been home for weeks and the others had received no word from him. But this... didn't make sense.

It was no secret Logan was smart, he was far from a fool, maybe lacking knowledge in the feelings department, but not an idiot.

He knew Roman, and this letter did not sound a thing like him. That's how he came to the conclusion Roman was murdered.

He tried to say this to Patton, but Patton only ran away and broke down into sobs. Thomas was skeptical since no one could or would murder Roman. Even Virgil, his best friend shut down his accusation by slamming his bedroom door in his face. Logan didn't cry. He didn't let the others disbelief get to him.

This is how Logan is now sat in his room, the power of knowledge and logic overpowering his actions, making his reasoning better.

_Roman is a romantic, yes, that is no lie, but he is not that desperate for love to pretend to fall for someone. Roman was not actually truly bothered by Virgil's remarks towards him, maybe a little hurt now and again, but absolutely nothing to make him commit suicide._

_Roman had been so happy, definitely not fake happiness. What changed?_

Logan tapped the pen on his notepad. He had been writing down all of his points to prove that this was no suicide. It was murder, that was evident. Logan, when everyone had seperated to mourn the day they found the fanciful side's body hanging from the ceiling, sneaked back into the room with his face covered in tears and inspected the body.

There were no marks or dents in Roman's neck from the rope, none that were too deep. Certainly not deep enough to suffocate. Therefore, he did not strangle himself. Logan had inspected his body further by lifting up the back of his shirt. His eyes went wide when he saw stab wounds that were stitched up.

_Murdered. The killer obviously didn't want people to see the stab wounds so they stitched it up._

Now the question that nagged at him was who? Who done this? Certainly not Virgil, definitely not Patton or Thomas. Logan wasn't even sure Thomas could kill them. Logan's mind wandered to Deceit, but even Deceit wouldn't do such a thing. After all, Logan asked him and Deceit answered with “I killed him.”

So he clearly didn't.

Logan sighed. None of this makes sense. He ran his hands through his hair. He needed to suspect everyone. There were only five people who could have killed Roman, including Logan himself, but Logan was one hundered percent sure it wasn't him.

Logan thought back to the previous weeks. Who was acting strange? His mind instantly went to Patton.

Logan shook his head. Patton would never kill anyone. He wrote down Patton as a prime suspect anyway.

 _Jealousy_  
_Revenge_  
_Spite_

Logan wrote down all of these under Patton's name. These were rough reasons as to why Patton might kill Roman.

Logan put his notepad and pens in his messenger bag, along with a magnifying glass, flashlight and lockpick.

 

Logan knew this was wrong, to snoop in on a dead man's room, but he needed answers for Roman's death. The right answers.

Once Logan arrived at the door to Roman's room he checked that no one was in the hallway. After making sure the coast was clear he bent down to eyelevel with the door lock and rummaged around to get his lock pick.

He inserted the pick and carefully moved it around until he heard a soft clicking sound. A small splash of pride of picking the lock washed over Logan as he opened the door. It was Patton who locked the door because Logan kept trying to go in.

The room was just as messy as Roman's room had always been. Papers floating calmly in the air, forgotten ideas written on them. Logan ducked his head at the floating papers as he walked through the room. There was a few stray pieces of paper on the floor. Anyone who wrote something that wasn't Roman didn't get the amazing ability to make their papers float. Roman never explained it, no matter how desperate Logan wanted to know. Logan suspected Roman himself didn't know.

There was a pile of dirty clothes in the corner of the room. Logan scrunched his nose up in disgust slightly. He sighed and turned his head from them.

Logan searched around the room for maybe a clue, a hint, anything really.

After an hour of looking in wardrobes, dressers, bookshelves Logan was still left with nothing. Not a single sign, clue, hint, nothing.

The logical side was starting to grow frustrated, but that frustration was overcome by tiredness. He put his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

Logan made his way to Roman's bed. He sat down on the edge to think about what to do next. Logan yelped when he felt something sharp poke him in his leg. He jumped off the bed and whipped around to face it. There was a pointy lump on the side of the mattress that Logan could see. His head tilted as he bent down to look at it further.

Logan poked the point and inhaled lightly as his finger was pricked. He looked down at his finger and then up at the point. He took the lockpick and tore open the mattress, letting the object conceled in the bed fall to the floor.

It was a knife. A knife coated in dried blood that was peeling away. Logan's eyes widened. He was right, Roman was stabbed. He took a shirt that was on the floor and picked it up carefully. Logan pulled his magnifying glass out of his bag and held it up infront of his left eye. It was a kitchen knife, scrapped and dull, clearly used often. Logan couldn't see any dirt or visable marks on the handle. He would have to check it for fingerprints, hoping the killer was stupid enough to not wear gloves. However if the haunting figure in his dreams, which are now reacurring, is who killed Roman, then gloves were worn.

 

“Logan!?” A familiar voice called out. Logan stood up quickly, throwing the knife in his bag and other belongings and running out of the door, slamming it shut.

He whirled around to walk to his room when he saw the owner of the voice. Patton. His heart hammered in his chest. There was a couple of minutes of silence and Patton looking between Logan and Roman's door. He sighed.

“Logan-”

“I know, Patton. I shouldn't go in there, but...” He swallowed down a lump in his throat. “It's hard to let go.” He whispered quietly.

Patton's gaze softened. He uncrossed his arms and walked closer to Logan, to which Logan took a step back.

“I know, bud, but... you're just going to have to try.” Patton gave him a warm smile. Logan gave him a reluctant small smile. He nodded.

“I'll try.” He reassured. Patton smiled brighter at him.

“Do you want to come to the living room? I was thinking of getting Virgil out of his room and trying to take his mind off of this whole situation by watching Disney.”

 _Bad idea_ Logan thought. _Disney will remind Virgil of Roman._

Logan shook his head.

“I'm fine.” There was a small voice at the back of his head to tell him to get the hell out of there. He backed away, giving Patton a fake smile. Patton nodded, still smiling.

“Okay then! I hope you feel better soon, Lo!” He bounced off around the corner to Virgil's room.

How can he be so happy?

As soon as Patton rounded the corner and out of his sight, Logan ran. He ran to his room and slammed his door shut. He rushed over to his desk and used his arm to swipe off all the contents on it. Logan lifted his messenger back up over his head and turned it upside down to empty it. The knife clattered on the table, the flashlight on the floor with the lockpick and Logan caught the magnifying glass so it didn't break.

Logan took a cloth and layed the knife in a good position on the middle of the table. He pulled out his desk drawer and grabbed a circular black box filled with black power.

Logan popped open the lid and took some in his hand and sprinkled it on the knife. Once the knife was coated he blew gently on the knife handle. Logan pulled out a brush from the drawer and dabbed it on the knife handle a couple of times, taking off excess power. Once the was done he took a small string of Babe and placed it over the handle, lifting it off afterwards.

Logan cursed loudly. There were no fingerprints. Just his luck.

But fingerprints or not, he found the murder weapon.

_I'll make this right for you, Roman_

 

Patton knocked on Virgil's door and waited impatiently for a reply. When he got no answer he knocked again. This time he got an answer of quick footsteps.

The door swung open to an upset and irritated Virgil.

“Logan, for the last time! Roman wasn't-” He cut himself short when he saw Patton. He let out a soft 'oh'.

Virgil scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, I thought you were Logan.” He apologised. Patton gave him a small smile.

“It's okay, Virge.” Patton reassured him. Virgil returned his small smile. Patton moved closer to the door so he could lean on the frame. “So, I was thinking, do you maybe want to watch a movie with me? Disney? Just to y'know... take our minds off of everything.” Patton explained.

Virgil's head drifted the floor when Patton said Disney. Virgil blamed himself for Roman's death. Every night he constantly told himself: _If only you were nicer. If only you showed you cared about your friend. If only-_

“Are you okay, Virge?” Patton asked. Virgil's head snapped upwards to Patton's. He nodded his head.

“Yeah, i'm fine.” He replied hoarsely. He moved forward, making Patton move backwards, closing the door. He cleared his throat as the door clicked shut. “What movie were you thinking?”

Patton's eyes lit up at Virgil's response, smiling brightly.

“I was thinking Tangled!”

_Fantastic. Roman's favourite... beside every other one._

Virgil nodded and allowed himself to be led to the living room by Patton.

 

Patton held Virgil's hand as they walked the short walk to the living room. Patton disconnected their hands to go to the kitchen.

Patton did the job of getting the food. Marshmallows, popcorn, pepsi and of course, cookies. He laid these out on the coffee table neatly for easy access without much movement.

Virgil took liberty of taking charge of comfort. He moved around the pillows on the couch so they could lie down. He grabbed lots of blankets and threw them over the couch. He turned off the lights and plugged in his fairy lights he ran up to his room to get. It was the definition of cozy.

Patton booted up the DVD player. Virgil flicked the TV on and switched to the right source channel. He also handed Patton the DVD case. Patton opened the case and slid the disk into the DVD player.

Once the title screen popped up on the screen with a familiar cute, catchy tune, Virgil and Patton sat down on the couch and moved under the blankets. Virgil clicked play and the movie began.

They started off at the opposite ends of the couch, but halfway through the movie, Virgil laid down on Patton, who didn't protest.

 

It was at the point in the movie Mother Gothel had just found Rupunzel and was telling her Flynn lied to her.

Virgil was snuggled up to Patton, his head on his chest. This was the most at peace Virgil had ever been since the situation that happened two days ago.

Virgil was ready to fall asleep, curled up to Patton, one of his favourite movies playing and the soft glow of the fairy lights putting him at ease, Patton's arms around him.

Virgil's eyes started to close slowly.

“You know it's all your fault?”

Virgil's eyes shot open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are still enjoying this! Lemme know about the Tumblr!


	8. update: I'm not dead!

I apologise for the inactivity of late! School's been a stress and I've also been spending most of my time maintaining my editing account on Instagram (@annaeditx).

I am making a Tumblr so ya'll who want updates of little previews on this fic (and others) can see them. If ya'll wanna see updates in between chapters and shiz, you could follow my tumblr. No pressure tho, lol. 

My Tumblr is '@dogdigdyootsi'.

So, i am currently writing the next chapter, this series is going on longer than i thought. However i don't expect it to be longer than maybe ten, or twelve chapters. I don't have a concrete length, but i will inform you when i do!

Anyway, sorry for the wait! Hopefully i have the next chapter out soon! Along with more small fics. 

Thank you for reading! XXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Panic Attacks and Hanahaki disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i'm posting so much filler, i swear it will pick up soon.

 

Virgil's eyes shot open.

 

He lifted his head up a little to look at Patton, who still had his eyes glued to the screen.

 

“W-What?” Virgil stuttered, truth be told he didn't have very good hearing due to his headphones usually being on full blast. He had a suspicion at what Patton said, but he didn't want it to be true.

 

Patton turned his head from the TV and down at Virgil, with his signature sweetheart-smile. However it didn't seem to fit his face.

 

He smiled down at Virgil, lips spread across his face, teeth there but not shown much.

 

“Oh, nothing.” He chirped He sighed contently and turned his face back to the TV. Virgil did the same, but sitting up to take a drink of hot chocolate, swallowing some marshmallows.

 

“I was just saying how Roman's death was your fault.” Patton spoke after a second. Virgil gagged and spat out hot chocolate and marshmallows everywhere, it dribbling down his shirt. His face was wide-eyed, mouth agape and his skin going a ghostly pale.

 

Patton tutted and summoned a paper towel, several actually. They had a little yellow duck pattern. He stood up, his cat hoodie falling from his shoulders. He made his way over to the other side of the coffee table, crouching down to clean up the mess, all with a smile still on his face. Virgil was frozen, partly, he was shaking all over. _What did Patton say?_ He thought. _It-It can't be true. Patton would never..._

 

_But... if it was coming from Patton it must be true..._

 

Patton scrunched up the paper towel when he cleaned up the coffee table and moved his way back over to Virgil. He took the rest of the paper towels and wiped them on Virgil's shirt to clean up the hot chocolate stains. He looked up from Virgil's shirt and met his eyes. He smiled wider.

 

“It- It's my fault?” Virgil whispered, looking at Patton, however he was talking to himself. Patton looked back down at Virgil's shirt and continued to wipe it dry.

 

“Of course it is. It's always your fault. I never say these things, Virgil because you're so sensitive and I don't want to hurt you. Because I love you-” Patton didn't have a chance to finish before Virgil bolted from the couch. His breath was caught in his throat as he ran, making him more exasperated.

 

Virgil dashed up the stairs and down the hallway, which felt like a hundreds of miles. There was this lump on his throat he couldn't swallow down, stopping him from breathing. A pressure clamping down on his lungs, crushing them. His ears were ringing, like a bomb had gone off and only he could the muted sound. He was seeing double as he reached his door, collapsing and reaching up for the door knob to his room.

 

Then there was a booming sound. His heart was pounding. He turned around and saw a blurry figure. He backed away from them and hit his door with his back. They crouched down in front of him and carefully put their hands on his arms, rubbing their thumbs in circles on his arms. Virgil still gave out shaky, choked breathes. He could here the figures muffled shushing.

 

Everything to Virgil then started to go black. His eyelids fell shut, feeling firm arms around him.

 

 

Logan banged his fist on his desk again. Why couldn't he get to the bottom of this? He was the logical side! He's the smart one! Or, at least he's meant to be.

 

Logan's fist curled and then uncurled. He crossed his arms over the desk and put his head on them. When did he start crying? Who knows?

 

He just wanted to know. He knew for a fact he wasn't crazy. He just wanted to know who would do such a thing to Roman? Roman did nothing wrong? What side was spiteful of him to murder him? Not even a dark side was so despicable.

 

There was a soft knocking on his door. His head shot up. Logan wiped his tears until there was no trace of him crying at all. He readjusted his tie and cleared his throat.

 

“Who is it?” He called out with that firm voice he always had.

 

“It's me.” A familiar voice called back. Logan let out a breath.

 

“Oh,” He said, “It's just you.” He thought, feared, it might have been Patton. He pushed up his glasses, sliding all of his detective equipment in his desk drawers. Once snapped shut, he called out to the voice outside his door.

 

“Come in.” He said. The door opened, footsteps walking in and shutting the door behind them.

 

Logan leaned up and swiveled his chair around to greet the person.

 

“Do you need something, Deceit-” He stopped mid sentence when he saw Virgil, unconscious in Deceit's arms. He immediately stood up.

 

“What happened!?” He asked with slight concern, trying to mask it with authority. Deceit laid Virgil on Logan's bed.

 

“I _didn't_ find him having a panic attack in the hallway.” Deceit lied. Logan let out a breath.

 

“Jesus Christ.” He went up to Virgil and felt his forehead, Virgil typically got feverish after having severe panic attacks. His forehead was definitely heating up. Logan clicked his tongue.

 

“Ice pack.” Logan told Deceit as Logan summoned a thermometer. With a snap of Deceit's fingers, there was and icepack on Virgil's head. Logan stuck the thermometer in Virgil's mouth. Logan straightened his back out. Logan ran his hand through his hair and sighed through his nose. He felt something nudge at his side. He looked down and saw a notepad. His eyes followed the gloved hand that was holding it.

 

He took the notepad from Deceit and read what was written on it. He handed it back once he finished reading it.

 

“I don't know what could have caused him to like this. He has panic attacks regularly, as you know.” Logan sat down on the end of the bed. Deceit nodded.

 

“ _No_ I did _not._ ” Deceit said. Deceit sat down next to Logan hesitantly. He kept sending him glances from the corner of his eye. He took in a deep breath and wrote down on the notepad and handed it back to Logan. Logan looked down at it.

 

“I'm alright. Despite events.” Logan's heart dropped. He forced down his feelings into the back of his mind. He can't cry.

 

He felt a soft, shy and slightly scaled hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes which he didn't know he closed and over at the deceitful side next to him. Deceit held a small smile which he gave to Logan, a sign of comfort and understanding. Logan returned the smile.

 

Logan in secret had been helping Deceit. To overcome his habit of lying that is.

 

Not all lies of course, some lies can be good. He was just trying to help control the more unhealthy ones. They had done some experimenting with sign language and writing. Deceit can tell lies only while speaking, which was helpful in leaving notes for each other. Logan telling Deceit when it's safe to go to the kitchen and eat, or if they would just like a conversation.

 

Logan looked back to Virgil and saw the stress gone from his face, his body relaxing. Logan sighed through his nose in relief. Virgil and him hadn't spoken in... how many days was it? He had completely lost track of time.

 

Deceit pretended to look at Virgil, he was worried about him in all honesty, but he was also worried about Logan. He had dark eye bags which rivaled Virgil's, greasy hair which was sticking up in all places, and his skin was so pale. Deceit doubted he even opened his curtains. He bit his lip. There was something Deceit never told Logan. He never told anyone. He refused to believe it himself, but it was the reality he had this deep secret.

 

Deceit so longed to tell Logan what was on his mind, what was bothering him, but it would be ill of heart to pressure Logan with this when Roman recently died and his best friend was passed out on his bed.

 

He bit his lip and let his head fall down. Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes.

 

“You _shouldn't_ sleep.” Deceit told him. Logan shook his head.

 

“I'm alright, Deceit. Don't worry.” He reassured him. Deceit opened his mouth to say he wasn't but Logan stood up before he could. Logan went over to his desk and twiddled with his fingers. Deceit watched him. Watched Logan stare into nothing. It hurt him to see his friend this way, so broken, yet he wasn't exactly ever perfectly stable. Deceit bit his lip. So many words he wanted to say, but he couldn't knowing the consequences. He scowled.

 

 _'Fuck it.'_ He thought. He stood up and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan snapped out of his trance and looked up at Deceit. He tilted his head a little which was adorable. Deceit gripped his shoulder. He knew this would hurt.

 

“You're _not_ going to bed now.” He said, more like stated. Logan stared at him before shaking his head.

 

“I have to make sure Virgil is alright-” Logan began, but was cut off by Deceit waving his hand and making Logan's hand slap across his mouth, muffling any sounds. He looked up a Deceit.

 

“I _won't_ take care of you both.” He said. He pulled the logical side up to stand. “Now, please _don't_ sleep.” He ushered Logan to the bed and forced him to lie down. He pulled the covers over Logan and Virgil. Deceit made sure they were both comfortable before leaning down and taking off Logan's glasses. He placed them on the bedside table. Deceit turned to the logical facet, seeing he was already half-asleep. He felt a familiar lump in his throat appearing. It grew more when he brushed Logan's fringe out of his face and let his hand ghost across his skin as his hand fell to his side.

 

“Sleep.” Deceit choked out an honest sentence, a little lost of air at the lump travelling up his throat. Logan was asleep in seconds. Deceit waited a minute, checking he was indeed asleep before clamping a hand around his throat, making a choking sound as he ran to Logan's bathroom. He locked the door and stumbled to the toilet, lifting the lid up and choking over the bowl.

 

Yellow flowers, dandelions, spewed out of his mouth, petals sticking to the inside of his mouth. The stems getting caught in his throat, making Deceit pull them out. He choked out a few more oncoming petals and flowers.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” He sobbed. More flowers came tumbling out of his mouth.

 

“Why can't you just let me love him?” He choked again as a large stem got caught in his throat. The toilet was filled with dandelions. This went on for an hour, Deceit hunched over the toilet bowl, vomiting the pretty yellow flowers, wondering what cruel being was punishing him for loving someone. Sure his love wasn't requited, but why couldn't he just be left alone to love him. His sensitive scales felt smoother with the tears running down his cheeks. He winced when his scaled brushed the wrong way as he rubbed the tears away. Why couldn't he just love him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: moonpuppo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll can guess what endgame ship i'm giving Virgil, the next chapter will be hella fluffy.

When Virgil awoke he felt a throbbing pain in his head. It felt like someone was stabbing a metal pole rapidly into it. His eyes screwed up and he tossed and turned his head from side to side. He groaned, the movement made the pains even worse.

What had happened? The last thing he remembered was a crushing feeling in his lungs, someone coming closer to him. His eyes screwed up even more as he tried to remember. 

Patton.

He remembered Patton clearly. The hot chocolate and marshmallows spilling everywhere, the words.

“I was just saying how Roman's death was all your fault.”

The innocent smile on his face. The sweet smile he knew stretched across his lips, but the words of horror that came out of those beautiful lips – it made him want to throw up. 

The pain in his head made his body turn onto his side and land on something next to him. His eyes fluttered open.

“Logan?” His voice was breathy and broken. Logan was asleep next to him. He looked awful. His hair was greasy and matted, dark eye bags, his skin was so so pale and his clothes were disheveled.

Virgil, despite his pain and confusion – why was he here? – moved a hand to sweep away the greasy and matted hair. His face was rid of his glasses, showing off his long lashes pressed together as he slept. 

“Oh, Logan...” His voice barely above a whisper, he didn't think he could speak louder if he tried. “What happened to you?”

“Not stress and not loneliness.” A sly voice spoke up, it had a slight tone of bitterness to it. Virgil shot up which he instantly regretted because of the shooting pain in his head. He clung onto the strands of his hair in some hopes that that pain would be better than the racket of his brain. He opened his eyes which he instinctively shut when he sat up. They widened when he saw Deceit stood a the end of the bed, his face twisted into a glare aimed at Virgil. Virgil returned the glare right back.

“What the hell are you doing here, Deceit?” He barked. His head was ringing and throbbing. Virgil resisted the urge to groan in pain. Deceit raised an eyebrow.

“What does it look like?” He shot back, lifting his arms to show his gloved hands holding onto a bowl of water and a cloth. He averted his gaze from Virgil to Logan. Virgil felt an urge of protectiveness, but was too sore to move and shield Logan from whatever horrid plans Deceit planned to do to him. Deceit made his way to Logan's side of the bed. Virgil glared at him the whole time. 

“Stay away from him.” He growled. Deceit didn't look up at Virgil, focusing on Logan who's eyebrows were knitted together as he slept. 

“And let him sleep in pain?” Deceit snapped. He dipped the cloth in the bowl of cold water and ringed it out the majority of the water. He laid the damp cloth on Logan's forehead. He was burning up. He was definitely ill, most likely a fever. Deceit furrowed his brows. He had to take care of Logan's illness and mental health before Logan can do that himself. He needs help. No one else was going to give him a hand in one of the darkest times of his life, so Deceit will. 

Virgil stared on in confusion. Wait? Deceit... wasn't going to hurt Logan? What?

He watched Deceit lay the cloth on Logan's forehead and loosen his tie. Deceit stood up once the tie was taken off and folded it up. He headed over to Logan's dresser and put it neatly where all of Logan's ties laid. Deceit shut the drawer firmly. He turned around, his gaze going from Logan to Virgil.

“What do you remember?” He asked, and that wasn't what Virgil expected to come from the snake's mouth with that gross forked tongue of his. Virgil shook his head and furrowed his brows together. 

“Whoa, whoa whoa, hang on,” Virgil lifted his hands up. He pointed one of them at Deceit. “Why are you here first.” Virgil scowled.

Deceit's expression was unreadable, Virgil couldn't figure out what the deceitful side was plotting. 

“I'm not making sure Logan is okay.” Deceit answered sourly. He clicked his tongue and raised an eyebrow at Virgil. “Now are you going to answer me? What do you remember?” Deceit repeated himself. 

“I remember to flush the toilet after I've had a shit.” Virgil said monotonously. Deceit pulled and face and done a fake laugh.

“Hilarious. Before you passed out, idiot.” Deceit spat. 

Virgil furrowed his brows and looked down. He tried desperately to remember more than he did. It was all in flashes and blurs. Patton, marshmallows, lungs feeling crushed, the figure – The figure!

Virgil looked up at Deceit and made shocked, but firm eye contact with him. 

“It was you,” Virgil said to him, Deceit's expression still unreadable, “You helped me when I was panicking.” He said obviously. Deceit nodded.

“Anything before that?” Deceit ignored Virgil's comment and pressed on, no one, not even Virgil gets into that kind of panicked state just because. 

Virgil looked down and tried to grasp around his memories. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead. Remember remember remember remember-

“Patton...” Virgil said quietly, Deceit raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him to go on. Virgil shook his head, everything leaving his mind. 

Virgil clutched his head in pain at the throbbing headache. He gritted through his teeth. Deceit conjured a glass of water and held it out to Virgil. Virgil, through the pain, eyed it suspiciously. Deceit rolled his eyes. 

“If I was going to hurt you, I would have done it by now.” Deceit spoke dryly. Virgil takes the glass, still a little hesitant. He brought the glass to his chapped lips.

“'S never too late...” He mumbled. He drank the glass – the glass of sweet sweet, fresh water – and chugged it all. Virgil breathed deeply after final finishing the glass. Deceit plucked it out of Virgil's hands.

“Told you I wouldn't hurt you.” He said and snapped his fingers, the glass evaporating. Deceit's eyes snapped towards Logan as he stirred in his sleep. After a few moments of watching him, still and silent, he turns back to Virgil, who is watching him with curiosity, but also skepticism. Deceit just stared at him. 

Damn, he's hard to read, Virgil thinks.

“You were saying?” Deceit spoke, exasperated. He raises his brows and stared at Virgil. “You said something about Patton.” Yes. He did say something about Patton, or he was going to. What was he going to say again? He couldn't remember! Virgil opened his mouth. 

“I-” He began. He looked down with a sigh. “I can't remember.” He spoke quietly. Deceit looked at Virgil still, with that unreadable expression. 

“If Patton is one of the things you remember, then I suggest you ask him about what happened.” Deceit spoke with that wisp to his voice. Virgil sighed, knowing Deceit had a point. That was really annoying. Virgil then suddenly furrowed his brows and snapped his head up to look at Deceit with confusion. 

“Wait, you're not lying are you?” Virgil asked, suddenly very defensive. Deceit stared at him, eyebrow cocking up. 

“Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.” Deceit spoke mysteriously, with a waggle of his eyebrows. Virgil shuffled back to the headboard of the bed. 

“You're lying aren't you?” Virgil spoke, more as a statement. Deceit sighed and took his hat off, twirling it in his gloved fingers. 

“I'm afraid, my dear Virgil, I am one hundred percent telling the truth.” He said, flicking the hat so it landed on Virgil's head. Virgil flinched when the hat came into contact with his head. Virgil looked up at Deceit, fear of him suddenly backing out of his statement earlier and coming over to hurt him. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for something awful. All he received instead, was the hat being adjusted on his head. Virgil opened his eyes and saw Deceit looking at the hat critically on Virgil's head. He side-nodded his head, with a affirmative smile. 

“Looks good on you.” He speaks casually. Virgil was in shock to say the least. What the hell just happened? Virgil opened his mouth to throw some insult at Deceit about his gross hat being on his head, when Logan stirred again. He rolled over to face Virgil. His eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was his incapability to see. He sat up and squinted at nothing in the blurry room. Deceit immediately moved to pluck Logan's glasses up and settled them on the bridge of his nose. Logan blinked up at Deceit, finally coming to grips with his surroundings. 

“Thank you, Deceit.” He spoke softly, tiredness laced in his voice. Even with the 16 hour sleep he was still restless. Deceit smiled at him. 

“Good afternoon, nerd.” He greeted. Logan rubbed his eyes. 

“Afternoon?” He asked, almost shocked. Deceit nodded. Logan sighed. He then noticed the feeling of another pair of eyes on him. He turned to his left and saw Virgil's confused eyes on him. 

“Virgil! You're awake. How are you feeling?” Logan asked his friend, now noticing Deceit's hat on Virgil and frowning in curiosity. 

Virgil honestly didn't know how he was feeling. He couldn't put all of it into one coherent sentence. Virgil ran his hands through his hair, forgetting Deceit's hat was still on his head and heard it fall to the ground with a soft thud. Deceit looked distraught at the abuse towards his hat.

“I think he still needs time to rest. He doesn't remember much.” Deceit said to Logan. Logan nodded curtly to Deceit. 

“Of course. Understandable.” He stood up. He turned to speak to Virgil. “I'll get you your headphones. I know your music comforts you.” He smiled at Virgil and Virgil smiled back. Logan walked out of the room and started down the hall to Virgil's room. Deceit watched him leave, his instinct to follow him, to make sure Logan is safe, but as soon as he felt that familiar lump in his throat as he went to take a step, he stopped. He crossed his arms and turned his head to the ground. Virgil looked at Deceit, watching him stare after Logan with protectiveness. 

“What's your deal? Why is Logan friends with you?” Virgil may have spoke that a little too harshly, considering Deceit flinched a little, but smoothly recovered. 

“Logan is my friend because he has been the only one to give me a chance to speak.” Deceit spoke, slightly bitterly. Virgil cringed a little. He shouldn't feel bad. Deceit is a dark side. Then Deceit continued. 

“He has been helping me with controlling my compulsive lying,” he went on. Virgil looked up. “He's trying to help me only use it when it's needed.” Deceit answered honestly. Virgil nodded. Logan did always want to be helpful. He did always want to help others, even if he didn't show it clearly. 

“Oh.” Virgil spoke. Virgil twiddled his thumbs. The silence was uncomfortable. Virgil decided to break it.

“Why did you help me?” He asked. He was staring down at his lap. After a minute of silence, Virgil was sure Deceit was gone, finally giving in and following Logan. Until he spoke up.

“Because – believe it or not – I'm a kind person.” Deceit spoke, with that wispy tone he had. Virgil looked up and followed Deceit with his eyes as the snake bent down at Virgil's side to pick up his hat. The deceptive side put the hat firmly on his head, looking at Virgil with his mismatched eyes. Virgil looked down again. 

“Well,” he said, “thanks.” Silence again.

“You're welcome, Virgil.”


	11. Chapter 11

Patton's eyes followed Virgil as the anxious side ran out of the room. He hummed, sitting on the couch to wait for Virgil to come back, he always does. Poor naive Virgil, he needed Patton. Patton flattened his creased khakis while Tangled still played on the TV, the scene that was currently playing was Flynn Ryder being taken out of his cell to be hung. Patton smiled. This scene brought back memories – well, could he call it a memory if it is still going on? He supposed not.

After an hour Patton realized Virgil was not coming back. Patton sighed, he probably passed out from a panic attack. Pathetic. Patton turned off the TV and ripped down the fairy lights. He always hated those fairy lights, any fairy lights. He waved his hand and the cups of hot chocolate disappeared. He sighed again, so much work. Patton heard multiple footsteps upstairs. He had very good hearing and listened in. It sounded like two footsteps – a door – another pair of footsteps – silence. Someone must have helped Virgil. Most likely Logan.

Then Patton felt it, the familiar feeling of when he was near, or anyone like him for that matter. A dark side was near, Deceit was near. Patton ground his teeth together. Blasted Deceit! Just had to go poking his nose where it didn't belong. 

Then the thud came from downstairs, in the basement – where the dark sides lived. Patton gritted his teeth and stormed to the door to the basement. He ripped it open and the banging was louder. Patton quickly entered the basement and closed the door behind himself to mask the sound. The moral trait walked downstairs to where the banging got more predominant. Patton rounded the corner in the multiple hallway basement to where he knew the banging was coming from. Patton immediately went to the thing making the noise and slapped him across the face. 

“Will you be quiet!” He scolded the person on the floor. 

The person looked up, It was Patton. The Patton on the floor had his face covered in bruises and cuts, which stung every time his tears would roll down onto them. His hair was greasy, matted and all over his face. The cloth in his mouth muffled his screams of fear, pain and cries for help. The Patton who was standing up kicked the Patton on the floor hard across the face. The Patton on the floor cried even more. The Patton standing up rolled his eyes. 

“If you shut up I will remove the cloth.” The Patton standing up spoke, with cold bitterness to his tone. The Patton on the floor looked up, his eyes shining with plead. It was getting so difficult for him to breathe in this stuffy basement enough as it is without the cloth. The Patton standing up crouched down to face level with Patton, his hand inches away from the cloth at the tied up Patton's mouth. 

“If you scream I will kill you, and your friends.” He spat. The bound Patton nodded hastily, he just wanted this damn thing off. Patton hesitated before removing the cloth, the captive Patton took a gasp for breath, which was also choked by tears. Patton stood up from his crouched position. He waited silently for himself to get composed. 

“Are you quite done?” He asked with annoyance. 

The Patton on the floor looked up at him, his sight blurry since his glasses were not on his face. He gasped quietly for air.

“Who... are... you...?” He asked, tears still streaming down his face. The “Patton” standing up smirked at him.

“Take a guess?” He snapped his fingers and a chair appeared, he sat down and faced Patton on the floor. 

Patton was confused, and scared. He didn't want to be playing this game with who assumed to be a dark side. He just wanted to go home. To be with Virgil, and Roman and Logan. Patton had been down here for weeks. He remembered running to his room sobbing after being rejected by Logan's affections. After hours of crying he realized, while he may be sad, Logan is his own being and can like whoever he wishes, or no one if he wants. He was about to leave his room and go and find Logan, to apologise for his outburst of emotions – he knew Logan got caught off guard a lot by sudden emotions and couldn't handle them, so he tried to tone it down around Logan until the logical trait was more comfortable with his feelings – then all he remembered was darkness, waking up in this room, bound to the wall, gagged with a cloth and practically blind. All he could see clearly, was an impostor of himself, smiling at him. He left without saying a word to him or answering his screams behind he cloth. 

“D-Deceit?” It had been so long since he used his voice for something other than screaming, so his voice was broken and breathy. Deceit seemed like the most logical answer, he had impersonated Patton before, It made sense – yet it also didn't. The Patton impostor shook his head with an unenthusiastic smile. 

“Wrong.” He spoke with a grimace, his true personality, finally getting out of the bubbly side's personality. Patton's lip quivered. He was frightened, terrified, scared, and all other synonyms. 

“Y-Y-You're a dark side. Aren't y-you?” He asked, surely he couldn't go wrong with that answer. The Patton impostor clapped his hands sarcastically.

“And he's correct, I'm so proud,” He smiled, also sarcastic. There was silence between the two Patton's. The impostor just stared at Patton while he took in his surroundings. Patton knew he was in the basement, he had been here once or twice when Virgil sleepwalked into here, but he had never been this far in. The basement was cliche, dark, damp and cold. Patton could hear dripping from pipes around him. Patton shivered, wishing for a blanket, or his cat hoodie. He looked back at his impostor. 

“W-Why am I here?” A chill ran up his spine as the impostor stared at Patton, it felt like he was tearing him apart with his eyes, right down to his soul. He felt like crying again – yet did he ever stop crying while he was here? The impostor still stared at him, he had the expression of a moody teenager. Patton's lip quivered again. 

“So you're out of the way.” The impostor answered. Patton was shaking all over. He was scared and cold. 

“But why?” Patton's bottom lip quivered. “Why do you want me out of the way? What did I do?” Patton's voice got more broken and wavered. The impostor just stared at Patton. Patton's crying became more violent, stuttering along his words. “W-W-Why d-d-d-don't you j-j-just kill m-me?” He sobbed. He didn't want to go through with this, he couldn't. He was in so much pain. The impostor stood up and straightened the fake cat hoodie around his shoulders, grimacing at the childish thing. 

“Thomas would act different. Less empathetic. If I wish to pose as you, I need Thomas to stay the same. He is already struggling without Roman's passion and creativity. He has not posted any videos on YouTube or Instagram. He doesn't know what to do with himself, or what is going on.” The impostor turned his back to Patton, cracking his knuckles. Patton felt a chill up his spine. 

“Everything is going according to plan.” He spoke and begun to walk down the corridor. Patton shifted around, pulling at his binds around his feet and hands. 

“No! Wait, please! Don't leave me! Please!” Patton cried out, falling onto his side on the floor, hitting his head. He watched the impostor of himself leave, not even faltering his steps, barely listening to Patton. Patton curled up and sobbed. What did the impostor mean without Roman? What was going on? He sobbed again, and brought his knees to his chest. He just wanted to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hoped you liked this! This will probably be a short series. Longest it will probably be will be five chapters, but i don't know. Anyway! I really hope you liked it!


End file.
